The present invention relates to output buffer circuits, and more particularly, to output buffer circuits that can be programmed to provide different output voltages and output edge rates.
Integrated circuits typically have input/output (I/O) pins (i.e., pads). The I/O pins can be used to receive signals from outside the integrated circuit. The I/O pins can also be used to send internal signals outside the integrated circuit.
Output buffers are often used to drive an input signal from inside an integrated circuit to an I/O pin. An output buffer can provide an output voltage level that is compatible with an output standard such as LVDS. However, previously known output buffers have not been able to provide output voltage levels that can be programmed to be compatible with any output standard.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an output buffer with a programmable output voltage. It would also be desirable to provide an output buffer with a programmable output edge rate to drive packages with different loads or different fan-outs.